Lateral inter-body fusion has significant advantages over other approaches to the lumbar in that it allows the placement of large inter-body fusion cages that minimize subsidence and allows the correction of scoliosis because contractures of the disc annulus can be released (cut). Currently available retractors for lateral inter-body fusions use two, three or four retractor blades to expose the lateral aspect of the L1-L2, L2-L3, L3-L4 and L4-L5 discs. The L5-S1 disc cannot be currently exposed from a lateral approach. Using the currently available retractor systems, the L1-L2 and L4-L5 discs are often difficult and sometimes impossible to expose for a lateral fusion. The hinged retractor blade and associated equipment are designed to make lateral inter-body cage fusions readily doable at the L1-L2 and L4-L5 levels.